Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Ausgedachtes/@comment-1898741-20131020115407
Fan Fiction von Akemi-tama Vorab, es geht in der Kurzgeschichte um vier Day Class Schülerinnen: Kuraiko, Fushigi (Beste Freundin von Kuraiko), Mitsuko (Zimmernachbarin von Kuraiko - In Kain verliebt) und Junko deren Schicksal sich erst später mit dem der anderen 3 verwebt. Dann kommen noch die drei Jungs hinzu: Kiyoshi (fester freund von Fushigi), Taiki (heimlich in Mitsuko verliebt und eifersüchtig auf die Night Class schüler) und Fudo. Die 3 sind sehr enge Freunde. Kuraiko begiebt sich gern Nachts aufs Schulgelände und Mitsuko würde auch gern mal mit und ist neidisch auf ihre Zimmerkollegin, bis sie sie eines Tages darum bittet sie begleiten zu dürfen. Doch es bleibt nicht unentdeckt...Und einer der Schüler würde gern der Night Class eins Auswischen...Ob es ihm gelingt Den Rest könnt ihr in der Folgenden Geschichte lesen: Die Namen habe ich in Klammern übersetzt, da sie die Charaktere noch etwas beschreiben sollen. Ansonsten ist die Story natürlich ausgedacht, einige Personen entstammen natürlich Matsuri Hino und ich habe versucht diesen Charakteren treu zu bleiben. Die oben genannten Personen sind von mir und jede Ähnlichkeit mit realexsitierenden Personen ist rein zufällig. Bitte lasst den Text so wie er war, vielen Dank. ansonsten Viel Spaß beim lesen: = ) Kapitel 1 Das Ganze Schulgelände der Cross Academy war in Dunkelheit gehüllt, der Mond war nur sporadisch mal durch die Wolken zu sehen. Es war Nacht, die Zeit zu der die Day Class in ihren Betten lag und schlief und die Night Class Unterricht hatte. Naja nicht die ganze Day Class, denn es gab ja noch die Guardians/Vertrauensschüler, die darauf aufpassten, dass sich die Klassen nicht begegneten, außer zum Gebäudewechsel und besonderen Veranstaltungen. Außerdem wahrten sie das Geheimnis der Night Class, nämlich dass sie alle Vampire wahren. Auch diese Nacht waren sie wieder auf Patrouille und hatten mal wieder zwei Schülerinnen, die sich heimlich in das noch leer stehende Haus Mond aufmachen wollten, geschnappt und zurück ins Haus Sonne begleitet. Dank Yuki entkamen sie noch gerade so einer Strafe durch den Rektor. Zur selben Zeit saß Kuraiko (Kind der Dunkelheit) eine Day Class Schülerin, des 3. Jahrgangs, mittellange stufig geschnittene braune Haare, braune Augen hübsch, aber sonst unauffällig auf einem Baum, ganz in der Nähe des Schulgebäudes. Nachts war sie gerne wach, da sie einfach schlecht schlafen konnte. Wenn es morgen war, ja dann könnte sie besser schlafen und sie war etwas angefressen, dass man ihre Leistungen nicht genügend anerkannte und sie in die Night Class versetzte – sie wusste ja nicht dass es Vampire waren. So schlief sie dann meistens zu Beginn der Sperrstunde, wenn alle Mädchen nochmals versuchten, ihre Idole zu sehen. Kuraiko saß ganz still und schaute neidisch ins Klassenzimmer, weniger weil sie sich in einen der Jungs speziell verguckt hatte, sondern eher weil sie auch gerne jetzt Unterricht hätte. Aber nein! Morgen früh, dann wenn sie Müde war, dann müsste sie dem Gebrabbel der Lehrer folgen…ja es war ja schon echt ungerecht. „Vielleicht braucht man ja wirklich Modelmaße um in die Night Class aufgenommen zu werden, wenn nicht mal meine oder Kiryu’s Noten ausreichen…“ Murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Ich meine wer hat denn bitte die besten Noten des Jahrgangs? Wer ist schon 5 Maliger Meister im Schachtunier?? Das war ja wohl ich….“ Nuschelte sie in ihren Arm, den sie auf ihren Knien abgelegt hatte. Mit dem Rücken lehnte sie am Baumstamm und ihre Beine hatte sie auf dem Ast auf dem sie saß angewinkelt stehen. Wieder ließ sie den Blick auf ins Klassenzimmer fallen. Nanu! Was war das? War sie jetzt verrückt? Nein, sie sah es klar und deutlich!! „Die Leuchten mit ihren Augen?!“ hauchte sie. Vor Schreck wäre sie beinahe vom Ast gerutscht. Am nächsten Morgen konnte sie es gar nicht erwarten ihrer besten Freundin Fushigi (wunder/Traum) von ihrer Nacht zu erzählen. Fushigi versucht sie eigentlich meistens von ihrem Plänen und Spaziergängen abzubringen, da sich nicht möchte, dass ihre Freundin wegen sowas von der Schule verwiesen wird, doch meistens scheiterte sie. Sie war nicht an den Night Class Jungs interessiert und hatte einen festen Freund in ihrer Klasse. „…naja und sie haben mit den Augen geleuchtet, so rot wie …an einer Mondfinsternis oder so…“ Fushigi seufzte: „Wer weiß was du gesehen hast. Das ist doch völliger Unfug. Das geht gar nicht. Entweder du hast geträumt, weil du eingeschlafen bist, oder du hast was verwechselt…vielleicht hatten sie ne Art Foto AG oder sowas. Bei Kameras gibt’s doch auch dieses rote Lämpchen.“ „Aber ich hab’s gesehen…“ „Ja aber du musst dich getäuscht haben. Bitte Kuraiko, lass es jetzt gut sein. Es war bestimmt ne Foto AG.“ Foto AG…Pah, dachte Kuraiko. „ich kann ja wohl Kameralichter von Augen unterscheiden…“ murmelte sie, aber zweifelte nun auch etwas daran…vielleicht hatte sie ja doch geträumt und war auf dem Baum kurz weggetreten. „Vertrauensschülerin!!“ rief Fushigi, als diese Yuki Cross vorbeigehen sah. Yuki blieb kurz stehen obwohl sie etwas in Eile war, das er Unterricht gleich anfing. „Äh, ja. Aber ihr solltet euch auch langsam auf dem Weg ins Klassenzimmer machen…“ „Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit“, fing Fushigi an: „du hast doch so viel Kontakt zur Night Class…“ „Ja, aber das nur in meiner Position als Vertrauensschülerin…“ Yuki war sich nicht sicher auf was es hinauslaufen sollte, ein Angriff einer eifersüchtigen Schülerin, ein unmöglicher Gefallen…. „Ja, ich weiß, Tatschache ist aber du hast ihn.“ „Ja….“ „Weißt du ob es in der Night Class eine Foto AG gibt?“ „HÄ?“ Yuki kippte vor entsetzten fast um. Was war das für eine Frage, sie hatte ja mit allem gerechnet aber sowas??? „Wieso fragst du sowas?“ „Naja, wir haben uns eben gefragt, ob die Night Class auch AG’s hat.“ „Von einer Foto AG weiß ich nichts…ich glaube nicht. Aber ich hab mal was von einer Teekessel AG gehört.“ „Ah, Ok, danke. Das war’s schon.“ Yuki, die jetzt wirklich hetzten musste war über die Maße überfordert von diesem Auftritt. Es war der erste seiner Art. „Na Fushigi siehst du? Doch keine Foto AG!“ Kuraiko nahm sie bei der Hand und ging mit ihr ins Klassenzimmer. Nach dem Unterricht verschwand Kuraiko sofort im Zimmer, sie war müde von der langen Nacht. Aber wie sah es nur wieder aus? Sie räumte noch ein paar Dinge vom Boden und sah in Mitsukos Nachttischschublade jede Menge Schokolade…gammlige Schokolade…. Mitsuko (Kind des Lichts) war Kuraikos Zimmergenossin und war ein riesiger Fan der Night Class. Sie hatte ihr langes schwarzes Pony immer nach hinten zusammengebunden. Die Haare reichten ihr fast bis zur Taille. Sie war mir ihren 1,74m recht groß für ihre Klasse. „Hey Kuraiko! Was machst du an meinem Bett??“ da war sie! Etwas barsch und zickig aber im Grunde genommen sehr nett und rücksichtsvoll. „Tut mir leid, Mitsuko. Ich hab aufgeräumt und dachte mir ich räum auch den Kram von deinem Bett weg.“ „Ach so…danke.“ „Naja, dabei hab ich die Schokolade in deinem Nachtschrank gefunden…und soll die auch weg, die ist ja gammlig.“ Mitsuko wurde leuchtend rot im Gesicht und fast wieder sauer: „NEIN!! Die ist vom Sankt Schokolatiustag!!“ „Ach so…und für wen war sie denn? Verschenken kannst du die eh nicht mehr.“ Mitsukos Blick wurde traurig: „Ja, ich weiß…ich hab‘s die letzten Jahre nicht geschafft, meine Schokolade an den Mann zu bringen….Sie war für Wild – senpai. Er ist so toll, so stark so, hach, so wild und hat so wundervolle coole Augen in denen ich ertrinken möchte…. Wenn er mich nur einmal mit ihnen ansehen würde….“ Sehnsüchtig schaute sie nach draußen: „Ich wollte immer schon mal wachbleiben und mein Glück versuchen in dem ich über die Mauer zum Haus Mond kletter aber ich bin immer um 2 Uhr eingeschlafen und dann erst mit meinem Wecker wieder aufgewacht…Und wenn ich vorher gehe werde ich erwischt! Aber DU, du bist ja ständig unterwegs draußen. Echt so unfair, dabei sagst du immer du bist an keinem Interessiert! Warum stehst du nicht wenigstens dazu?? Du bist so eine Heuchlerin!“ Wütend warf Mitsuko mit dem Schachbrett nach Kuraiko, welche gekonnt auswich und das Brett wieder aufhob. „Ich bin unterwegs, weil ich nicht schlafen kann und gerne spazieren gehe, und in der Night Class gibt’s eben was zu sehen. Abgesehen davon auf dem Gelände von Haus Mond war ich erst einmal und getroffen hab ich da keinen. Die waren im Unterrich.“ Sie legte ihr Schachbrett auf ihren Nachtschrank. Mitsuko seufzte, und wusste nicht ob sie wütend oder traurig sein sollte: „Sorry, ich hoff es ist noch ganz…aber im Ernst, du bist Single und findest keinen der Night Class süß?“ „Naja, gut sehen die alle aus…Kuran sieht so Surreal aus als ob er sich auflöste wenn man ihn berührt, Aido macht den Eindruck als wär er ein Popstar…aber mir gefällt Ichijô am besten, ich mag seine Augen. Aber ich bin nicht verknallt, ich kenn die ja nicht….“ „Aber Wild – senpai gehört mir!!“ „Ist ja gut, wenn du Kains Herz eroberst, dann gönn ich ihn dir. Ich glaube aber er ist in Sôen verliebt…er schaut sie immer so…sehnsüchtig an.“ „Halt den Mund, halt den Mund, halt den Mund!!“ jetzt warf sie mit Spielsteinen, verletzt in ihrem Herzen, dass Kuraiko recht haben könnte. Wenn das wahr war, wie sollte sie gegen Sôen Ruka ankommen? „Hey, Mitsuko! Hör auf, wenn Figuren verloren gehen kannst du mir ein neues Schachbrett kaufen!!!“ diesmal wich sie nicht aus sondern schützte ihr Gesicht mit ihrem Schmöker. „AAAAAHHH!!“ rief Mitsuko plötzlich. „WAS? Was ist Mitsuko?“ „Es ist gleich Sperrstunde ich muss zum Tor, die Night Class…Wild – senpai kommt!!“ Wie ein Blitz huschte sie aus dem Zimmer. „Na super…jetzt kann ich noch mal aufräumen…“ maulte Kuraiko und sammelte ihre Schachfiguren wieder ein. ---- Kuraiko ist wieder unterwegs, doch diesmal wurde sie gesichtet, außerdem kommen Kaname und Takuma früherthumb|214px als erwartet aus dem Unterricht zurück... Kapitel 2 Mitsuko hatte es gerade noch so geschafft. Zwar hinter der Absperrung der Guardians aber immerhin, sie war ihm so nah wie möglich. Jetzt galt es nur noch lauter zu rufen als Kains andere Fans. Als sie Kain sah, zerfloss sie fast: „Wild – senpai!! Oh er ist so cool…“ Hysterisch rief und krisch sie nach ihrem Scharm, der jedoch schaute sie nicht an, schaute niemanden an. Anders als sein Cousin, der jedem freundlich zuwinkte und jede grüßte. In einiger Entfernung standen die Day Class Schüler des 3. Jahrgangs: Kiyoshi (Ruhig/Reinheit), Taiki (helles Licht) und Fudo (Gott des Feuers.). Kiyoshi war der feste Freund von Fushigi, Fudo war heimlich in eine der Day Class Mädchen verliebt und Taiki war über die Maße in Mitsuko verliebt, und kochte geradezu vor Eifersucht. „diese doofe Night Class, echt Mann, warum fahren die alle so auf diese Models ab, steht denn hier keine mehr auf innere Werte??“ fluchte er. „Kiyoshi klopfte ihm auf die Schulter: „na sprich sie doch einfach mal an. Bei mir hat das auch geklappt. Mitsuko ist doch kein Stein.“ „Naja, schon aber…schau dir diesen Kain nur mal an, diese Ausstrahlung, als sei er nicht von dieser Welt. Und schau nur wie sie ihn anhimmelt, der Blick in ihren Augen…voller Ektase….Ich könnt grad…“ Er machte ein angewidertes Gesicht. Kiyoshi gab ihm einen Schubs: „Jetzt los, sprich mal mit ihr, statt immer nur zu nörgeln!“ Taiki grummelte, aber setzte sich in Bewegung. Er war eigentlich ein recht hübscher Kerl, 1,81m groß, schlank, kurze blond gefärbte Haare, schwarz – braune Augen. Verglichen mit der Night Class allerdings eher unauffällig. „Hey, Mitsuko…na alles Ok?“ Oh Mann, was war das den für ein bescheuerter Anfang…dachte sich Taiki. Mitsuko hatte ihn jedoch offenbar nicht gehört. Taiki nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und klopfte ihr vorsichtig auf die Schulter: „Hey, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?“ Jetzt drehte sie sich um: „Huh, wer bist…ach ja, du sitzt zwei Reihen hinter mir…. Ja was ist? Worum geht’s?“ „Ich möchte dir was Wichtiges sagen, aber unter vier Augen wo wir ungestört sind.“ Mitsuko begann den Sinn des Gesprächs zu ahnen: „Oh, ach so…wenn es nur das ist, können wir uns das sparen…es sei denn du willst mit mir über Wild – senpai sprechen.“ „Käse! Was bringt es euch eigentlich wie die bekloppten hinter diesen Typen herzulaufen, die sind eh ne Nummer zu groß für euch, die spielen in einer anderen Liga!“ „Halt doch die Klappe, mit denen könnt ihr nie mithalten!! NIE!!“ verletzt rannte Mitsuko weg, und Taiki brodelte innerlich nur so, verletzt, voller Eifersucht wünschte er sich die Night Class weg. „Mann müsste diesen Arroganten mal echt eins auswischen finde ich…“ „Taiki, das kannst du nicht bringen…“ versuchte Fudo ihn zu beruhigen. Taiki stapfte grummelnd davon, die anderen beiden blieben etwas verdutzt stehen und sahen ihm nach. In Zimmer lag Mitsuko noch wach im Bett, sie versuchte krampfhaft auf zubleiben um nicht zu verpassen wie Kuraiko das Zimmer verließ. Sie wollte mit gehen, wollte auch die Night Class unbemerkt beobachten…Wild – senpai wollte sie sehen. Als der Mond ins Zimmer schien, wachte Kuraiko auf, hellwach. Leise stand sie auf und trat ans Fenster heran. Sie zog den Rock und das Hemd der Day Class Uniform an, alles ganz leise. Die Schuhe nahm sie in die Hand und verschwand durch die Tür aus dem Zimmer. Sie schlich bis zu einem Nahegelegenen Fenster vor welchem sie erst die Schuhe anzog und dann hinaus Sprang. Fast lautlos rannte sie über das kühle Gras. Vor dem Haus Sonne auf der Treppe saß jedoch noch eine Schülerin, die nicht schlafen konnte: Junko (Reines Kind). Junko hatte lange schwarze Haare, elegant geschnittene Augen und gehörte mit ihren 1,70m auch zu den größeren der Day Class. Ihre Eltern waren unglaublich reich und Junko trug deshalb außerhalb der Schulzeit nur edle Kleidung. Sie hatte einen dumpfen Aufschlag gehört und deshalb aufgeblickt. Weil sie nachts ebenfalls nicht so gut schlafen konnte, setzte sie sich manchmal aufs Gelände der Day Class um etwas zu lesen, jetzt blickte sie von ihrem Buch auf und sah wie Kuraiko über die Wiese das Haus Sonne verließ. „Nicht einmal durch den Haupteingang…ganz schön dreist.“ Sagte Junko leise mit sanftem und doch geheimnisvollem Ton in der Stimme. Kuraiko hatte sich über einen Baum auf das leere Gelände des Haus Monds geschlichen und ging einer ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nach: sich das Haus Mond durch die Fenster im Erdgeschoss von innen anzusehen. Während Unterricht war, stand das Haus fast leer, oder möglicher Weise sogar ganz. Jedenfalls würde sie so niemals entdeckt werden, dachte sie sich. Wer später das Haus Mond besuchte um die Night Class zu sehen ging ein größeres Risiko ein, da sich nicht nur die Night Class auf dem Gelände befand, nein, sondern auch die Vertrauensschüler in der Nähe waren. Jetzt befanden sich Yuki und Zero ja viel näher am Schulgebäude. „Wow, es sieht da drin echt aus wie in einem Schloss oder einer Villa…ganz anders als bei uns…als wären sie alle Adlig oder sogar junge Königskinder.“ Hauchte sie vor sich hin, während sie verträumt durchs Fenster schaute. Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen. Stimmen? Jetzt um diese Uhrzeit? Es war doch noch Unterricht! Einbildung? Vorsicht ist besser und sie huschte schnell auf einen Baum, zwischen den Ästen überlegte sie gerade wie sei hinunter kommen sollte, da sah sie Kuran – senpai und Ichijô – senpai. Jetzt bewege ich mich besser nicht…dachte Kuraiko, denn das Rascheln der Blätter beim hinunterklettern würden sie sicher hören. Steif wie eine Puppe stand sie auf einem der Äste, verdeckt von den Blättern und der Dunkelheit. „…wünschte er würde dich nicht so mit Arbeit vollladen…hach…er kann so gemein sein, aber als ein Freund helfe ich dir natürlich…“ hörte sie wie Ichijô – senpai seufzte leise fügte er noch hinzu: „außerdem kenne ich mich als Enkel des Obersten Senators sehr gut mit dieser Arbeit aus und was sie hören wollen…“ „Aber es ist eigentlich gar nicht so viel, Ichijô, du kannst also auch ruhig wieder in den Unterricht gehen.“ Hörte sie Kuran – senpai sagen. Vor Neugier hatte sie sogar die Luft angehalten. „Nein, ist schon gut. Ich mach es schon, ich helf dir ja gerne. Ich finde es nur gemein von diesen Erwachsenen, dich als Reinblüter, Oberhaupt der Kuran – Familie und Waisenkind so auszunutzen…“ „Das ist eben das Los das man zieht….Aber mach dir meinetwegen bitte keine Gedanken. Außerdem bin ich kein Kind mehr.“ Den ersten Satz hatte er ganz ernst gesagt mit, ja fast traurigem Blick, nur den letzten Teil schien er spaßhaft gesagt zu haben. Kuraiko musste nun wieder Luft holen und atmete tief ein, da unterbrachen die beiden Jungs ihr Gespräch. Wieder erstarrte Kuraiko zur Statue. „Hast du eben auch was gehört, Takuma?“ Kuran – senpai drehte sich in Richtung der Mauer in welcher auch der Baum stand. „Ja. Aber ich glaube es sind bestimmt die Vertrauensschüler…Yuki – chan und Kiryu – kun.“ „Yuki…“ sagte Kuran – senpai sehnsüchtig. Also ist an den Gerüchten was dran, dass Kuran – senpai in die Tochter des Rektors verliebt ist, jedenfalls lässt sein Blick darauf deute, Dachte Kuraiko. „Na los Kaname, die Arbeit macht sich nicht von alleine…“ seufzte Ichijô – senpai. „Ja ich weiß, der Senat verlangt sofortige Antworten…Politik kann ja so trocken sein…“ „Was Ojii – sama wohl wieder alles will…Gleich so viele Briefe zu schicken, was denkt er…“ weiter konnte sie nicht mithören, da Ichijô – senpai die Tür zum Haus Mond hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Kuraiko gleich von finsteren Blicken durchbohrt. Mitsuko war gelb vor Neid, weil sie es wieder verschlafen hatte. Kuraiko schenkte dem jedoch wenig Beachtung, da sie völlig verwirrt war von dem Gespräch das sie letzte Nacht von Kuran und Ichijô aufgeschnappt hatte. Senat? Reinblüter? Oberhaupt? Was sollte das nun wieder? Von was in aller Welt hatten sie da nur gesprochen. „Hey, Kuraiko. Hör auf zu träumen.“ Fushigi hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Was ist?“ „Ist letzte Nacht was passiert? Junko starrt dich fast Pausenlos an…“ Verwundert blickte sie Junko an: Tatsache. Sie starrte sie an. In der 3. Pause war es Kuraiko genug, die ganze Zeit lang hatte sie Junko angestarrt, jetzt war es zu viel. Sie ging zu ihrer Klassenkameradin und nahm sie zur Seite: „Sag mal was hast du nur? Warum starrst du mich an als ob ich meine Uniform falschherum trage?“ Junkos Blick wurde ernst: „Hör einfach damit auf!“ „Huh, womit denn?“ „Du weißt genau was ich meine, oder ich werde es melden.“ „Echt, ich hab keinen Schimmer wovon du redest. Was genau willst du melden?“ „Du weißt es, wie gesagt.“ Junko wandte sich sichtlich etwas angefressen ab. Kuraiko verschwand wieder im Klassenzimmer. Fudo, der in der Kantine essen gewesen war, bemerkte sofort, dass mit Junko was nicht stimmte, immer hin war er heimlich in sie verliebt: „Hey, sag mal…was ist denn los, Junko? Kann ich dir helfen?“ „Was…ach du bist es Fudo – kun. Naja, ich habe gestern beim Lesen gesehen, wie Kuraiko aus dem Fenster sprang und über die Mauer abgehauen ist. Sie wollte sicher die Night Class sehen. Wie alle Ausreißer. Ich weiß es genau, nur Beweise hab ich leider keine…das ist so ätzend. Mit Beweisen könnten wir es dem Rektor berichten. Aber so…ist das zu wage.“ „Stimmt, ohne Beweise würde ich mich da nicht aufs Glatteis begeben.“ „Beweise für was?“ eine kalte, harte Stimme war hinter ihnen zu hören. Beide wandten sich um: Kiryu, Zero. „Wenn ihr vorhabt die Night Class heute Nacht zu besuchen wird euch das bitter leidtun.“ Warnte er. „Vertrauensschüler, das war nicht unsre Absicht…Es ging um etwas anderes, es ging um geliehenes Geld, aber wir würden das gerne Intern unsrer Klasse klären, wenn’s recht ist!“ „Ist recht. Um solchen Kinderkram will ich mich nicht auch noch kümmern, es reicht wenn ich die Night Class vor ihren Groupies beschützen muss.“ Meckerte er und ging weiter. „Wow, du kannst aber eiskalt ins Gesicht lügen und dann noch so spontan.“ Stieß Fudo leise und fasziniert hervor. „War doch nichts dabei….Kuraiko zu verraten war mir jetzt zu heikel, ich will nicht umsonst strenger überwacht werden, denn im Gegensatz zu den anderen verlasse ich das Haus Sonne nicht.“ Es war wieder mal Sperrstunde und Fudo wartete immer noch vor dem Haus Sonne, so dass er den Mädchen Trakt und die Mauer sehen konnte. Die meisten Schülerinnen waren vom Torwechsel wieder zurück. „Hey, Fudo, es ist jetzt Sperrstunde, geh bitte auf dein Zimmer.“ Der Hausvorstand des Jungenwohnheims war nun auch wieder zurück. „Hausvorstand, ich hab heute ziemlich Kopfschmerzen…ich möchte noch ein bisschen draußen bleiben, nur bis die Tablette wirkt bitte.“ „Naja, du hast ja noch nie Probleme gemacht…also gut, aber wehe du verlässt das Gelände.“ „Versprochen. Gute Nacht.“ „Gute Nacht.“ ---- Fudo versucht Beiweisfotos von Kuraikos Ausbruch zu machen Kapitel 3 Als es bereits schon dunkel war, sah er tatsächlich, wie ein Mädchen über die Mauer kletterte, das musste dann wohl Kuraiko sein! Er setzte sich in Bewegung ihr zu folgen. Die Kamera hatte er fest in der Hand, das würden die Beweisfotos für Junko sein, dann wäre sie ihm sicher unendlich dankbar. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Er nahm den gleichen Weg wie sie. Auch über den Baum zum Haus Mond. Kuraiko war bereits auf dem Terrain der Night Class. Wieder spazierte sie auf dem Verbotenen Gelände herum. Fudo wollte von der Mauer aus ein paar Fotos machen, doch Kuraiko entfernte sich immer mehr. Ich muss näher ran…, dachte er. Doch bei dem Versuch hinunter zu klettern stürzte er von der Mauer. Mit einem heftigen „Rums“ landete er im Gras. „AUA:“ Stieß er hervor. Kuraiko hatte ihn schon bemerkt: „Sag mal, was soll das? Läufst du mir nach??“ „HÄ?! Was Bild dir bloß nichts drauf ein!!“ Was nun? Er konnte wohl kaum die Wahrheit sagen, dass würde den Plan zerstören, da kam ihm gerade die Richtige Idee: „Ich bin nicht wegen dir hier!! Sonder wegen Ruka – chan!! Immer haben nur die Vertrauensschüler Kontakt, das ist so unfair oder?!“ „Naja, wenn ich der Rektor wäre, würde ich auch zwei wählen auf die ich mich verlassen kann, also ist es gar nicht so unlogisch dass er seine Adoptivkinder ernennt. Abgesehen davon, wenn ich in der Night Class wäre, wäre ich echt froh wenn jemand diese Verrücken von mir fern hält.“ Der Versuch ihr Verständnis zu erwecken war schief gegangen, wieso war sie hier, wenn sie sich nicht für die Jungs interessierte?? Wunderte sich Fudo. „Na dann ich mach mich mal wieder, ich bin nämlich lieber alleine unterwegs, du solltest dich auch besser verstecken, auf der Wiese tarnst du dich nämlich gar nicht.“ Flüsterte Kuraiko und kletterte wieder auf den Baum. Fudo nutzte die Gelegenheit und packte seine Kamera aus und schoss ein paar Fotos, bis sie hinter der Mauer nicht mehr zu sehen war. „Na was sagst du jetzt.“ Fudo packte die Kamera weg und lief ebenfalls zum Baum und kletterte nach oben. „Einen Moment! Wer bist du und was machst du hier? Nachts ist es sehr gefährlich.“ Es war Ichijôs Stimme, die ihn da ermahnte. Fudo versuchte schneller zu klettern doch es gelang nur schwer. Bitte, ich will nicht erwischt werden!! „Bleib wo du bist!“ hörte er jetzt Kuran. Es war nun aussichtslos, er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich nicht mehr wehren konnte, so durch dringlich war Kurans Stimme gewesen. Fudo hielt inne. „Komm bitte runter.“ Bat Ichijô jetzt etwas sanfter aber doch streng. Fudo sprang vom Ast wieder nach unten und stand den beiden Night Class Models gegenüber. Beide hatten einen kühlen, strengen Blick in ihren Augen. „Du warst derjenige, den ich wohl in der letzten Nacht und auch immer mal wieder davor gehört, nein, gespürt habe.“ Sagte Kuran, der sich jetzt offenbar sicher war. Hä, was, jetzt soll ich auch noch für Kuraikos Taten büßen? Niemals!! Fudo war entsetzt. „Ich kann das erklären!! Hier ich hab Beweise, ich war das nicht. Hier da sind Fotos drauf, Moment…“ Er packte die Kamera wieder aus und hielt sie Ichijô hin. Dieser nahm sie an und machte sie an. „Aber du bist auch nicht in deinem Zimmer.“ Bemerkte Kuran streng. „Äh, ja…aber ich bin von den Vertrauensschülern beauftragt worden, Kurosu – chan hat mich gebeten, den Ausreißer zu fotografieren.“ „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Yuki als deine Ausrede zu benutzen…“ „Kaname…bitte, ich glaube es zwar auch nicht aber wir sollten ihn zum Rektor bringen.“ Versuchte Ichijô seinen Freund zu beschwichtigen, der jetzt offenbar ziemlich wütend war, weil jemand Yuki benutzt hatte…als Ausrede und eine lahme dazu. „Aber ich habe doch die Fotos!!“ versuchte Fudo sich zu retten. „Tja, aber da ist leider niemand drauf zu erkennen…schau!!“ Ichijô reichte ihm die Kamera, Fudo geriet langsam in Panik, aber ja keines der Bilder war erkennbar, alle schwarz. „Äh, wollen wir nicht darüber hinwegsehen, es kommt nie wieder vor…“ Stammelte Fudo. Kuran schaute ihn finster an: „Erst die Schulregel brechen, dann derart dreist lügen und jetzt um Gnade winseln…ich glaube dafür ist es zu spät. Wir bringen dich zum Rektor.“ Kurans Urteil stach wie ein Messerstich. Oh nein wenn ich jetzt von der Schule fliege!! Er hätte fast heulen können, doch die Blöße wollte er sich nicht geben. „Kaname, das kann ich auch alleine. Mach dir nicht die Mühe.“ Kuran überlegte kurz sagte dann aber: „Nein danke, ich möchte den Rektor gerne noch etwas fragen.“ „Na gut, Kaname, dann werde ich schon mal mit der Arbeit weiter machen.“ Ichijô ging wieder ins Wohnheim zurück. Kuran brachte Fudo zum Rektor: „…er behauptete Außerdem, dass es ein Auftrag von Yuki gewesen sei, was ich für undenkbar hielt. Bitte schärfen sie den Vertrauensschülern ein noch besser aufzupassen, auch auf Bäumen zu suchen.“ Berichtete Kuran dem Rektor Kurosu. Kurosu seufzte und schaute Kaname – kun an: „Da hast du sicher richtig gedacht. Ich habe Yuki nie gebeten Hilfe aus der Day Class in Anspruch zu nehmen und Yuki ist Gewissenhaft genug um so etwas nicht ohne Genehmigung des Rektors zu machen.“ Jetzt wandte er den Blick auf Fudo: „nun zu dir. Das war unverantwortlich! Ins Wohnheim der Night Class einzudringen und dann auch noch zu lügen… das sind keine Guten Manieren. Es gibt einen Brief an deine Eltern und du hast Ausgangsverbot bis auf weiteres. Und die Strafarbeit werde ich auch nicht vergessen: du wirst folgende Seiten aus der Schulordnung abschreiben!“ „Ja das mache ich ja, aber müssen meine Eltern informiert werden? Es war wirklich das erste Mal!“ „Das mag sein, aber erstens ist einmal schon ein Vergehen gegen die Schulordnung, zweitens ist sich Kaname – kun sicher dich schon öfter bemerkt zu haben und drittens hast du außerdem Gelogen und in Kauf genommen, dass auch meine Tochter Yuki belangt werden könnte. Das ist feige und unehrenhaft. Ich denke das war’s jetzt. Geh in dein Zimmer und Schlafe.“ „Ja…“ sagte Fudo resigniert und kraftlos. Er schlurfte zur Tür. „Ich möchte noch etwas mit ihnen besprechen.“ Hörte er Kuran noch sagen, dann hatte er die Tür hinter sich zugemacht. Im Zimmer war er wütend, stink sauer. So ein Mist! Was musste dieser Kuran auch so überreagieren! Er begann die Fotos zu löschen, da fiel ihm auf das auf einem der Fotos doch etwas zu erkennen war. Ja es war zwar nicht ganz deutlich aber mit etwas Anstrengung konnte man sie auf dem Foto sehen. Doch jetzt noch mal zum Rektor laufen? Nein, Fudo hatte eine bessere Idee. ---- Mitsuko will dass Kuraiko sie nachts auf Schulgelände zu Kain bringt, Fudo versucht Kuraiko zu erpressen Kapitel 4 Am nächsten Morgen passte Fudo Kuraiko vor dem Unterricht ab und drückte ihr das Foto unter die Nase: „Hör mal, es ist echt unfair, das dich nie jemand bemerkt, und deshalb hab ich dieses Foto geschossen. Doch bin ich blöderweise erwischt worden und Kuran beschuldigt mich, öfter auf ihrem Terrain zu spionieren, was DU aber warst. Ich bin bereit für einen Deal: gib mir für alle anderen Nächte vor allem für Vorgestern Nacht, ein Alibi. Egal wie. Ich will aber nicht für deine Taten büßen müssen. Wenn du mir also diesen Gefallen tust, werde ich das Bild nicht zeigen. Hilfst du mir aber nicht, dann werde ich es dem Rektor weitergeben, verlass dich drauf.“ „Du bist echt!! Unglaublich! Was du dich traust! Das ist kein Deal, das ist Erpressung. Nur weil du zu blöd bist und dich erwischen lässt.“ Wütend stampfte sie zurück. Sie wollte krank machen. „Hey Kuraiko! Wo gehst du hin, der Unterricht fängt gleich an.“ „Ach lass mich!“ „Nein warte! Ich will, dass du mich unauffällig zu Kain – senpai bringst! Immer haust du alleine ab.“ „Oh nein! Das mach ich nicht! Am Ende werden wir beide erwischt! Außerdem bin ich oft auf dem Terrain wenn die Night Class gar nicht dort sondern im Schulgebäude ist.“ „Bitte, bitte, bitte. Sonst sag ich noch, dass du immer abhaust!“ „Hast du jetzt etwa auch noch Beweisfotos!“ jetzt brüllte Kuraiko fast vor Wut. Warum wollen mich jetzt alle bestechen? Als nächstes kommt noch Junko mit versteckten Videoaufnahmen. „Nein, das nicht aber…bitte nur einmal…nur ein einziges Mal. Du bist der Schlüssel zu meinem Glück.“ Kuraiko seufzte: „Na gut aber nur einmal…und wir machen es nach meinen Regeln. Du musst exakt das tun was ich sage, sonst klappt das nicht.“ „Alles was du willst!“ Mitsukos Gesicht Strahlte. Fudo, der das Gespräch noch mitgehört hatte, ging sofort zu seinen Freunden. Irgendetwas musste ja passieren, sonst war er der Buhmann. Er berichtete Kiyoshi und Taiki, wie Kuraiko heimlich über die Mauer kommt, wann sie sich in Bewegung setzte, und was sie für nächste Nacht geplant hatte. Kiyoshi war entrüstet, doch er kannte ja Kuraiko, sie war von einem Vorhaben immer nur schwer abzubringen, solange nur seine Fushigi nicht mit hinein gezogen wurde. Taiki meldete sich gar nicht zu Wort, erst am Ende bemerkte wie beiläufig: „Das ist doch die Chance ihnen eins auszuwischen! Perfekt. Wenn die Night Class im Klassenzimmer ist und die Vertrauensschüler auch, vielleicht sogar abgelenkt sind von den Mädels auf dem Gelände, falls sie erwischt werden…dann kann ich mich unbemerkt ins Haus Mond schleichen und meine Rache nehmen. Stinkbomben fänd ich gut, das stinkt so lange und intensiv, das kriegen die nie mehr aus den Kleidern und was werden die Schülerinnen sagen, wenn ihre Idole nach faulen Eiern stinken!“ „Taiki, bitte. Mach das besser nicht, sonst fliegst du noch.“ Warnte ihn der angeschlagene Fudo. „Ich werde nicht erwischt, der Plan ist so sicher!! Wehe ihr verratet mich…ich kann doch auf euch zählen.“ „Ich bin dein Freund Taiki, deshalb werde ich dich nicht in den Schlamassel reiten, aber helfen werde ich dir auch nicht. Ich rate dir viel eher davon ab.“ Sagte Kiyoshi entschlossen. „Ich auch.“ Bemerkte Fudo. Beide wussten wie schwer es war Taiki von Plänen abzuhalten, ähnlich wie Kuraiko, aber sie wollten auch nicht, dass ihr Freund einen Verweis bekommt, jedenfalls nicht ihretwegen. Fudo schlurfte ins Klassenzimmer, nein da würde er nicht mehr helfen. Er sah Junko wie sie mit ihren Freundinnen sprach: „…ich weiß nicht, ich find sie einfach irgendwie komisch. Ich glaube mit der Night Class stimmt was nicht…“ naja wenn sie so weiter machte, dann waren es bald nicht mehr ihre Freundinnen. „Junko, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?“ „Huh, ja klar.“ Junko folgte ihm aus dem Klassenzimmer. „Du bist letzte Nacht erwischt worden…wieso warst du unterwegs?“ „Weil…, ich wollte Beweise für dich wegen Kuraiko machen….“ Platzte es aus ihm heraus! Junko wurde leicht rot. Um das Thema zu wechseln fing er an sie über Kuraikos Plan zu informieren. „Was? Heute Nacht! Diesmal werde ich sie abfangen!“ „Ach ja und wie?“ „Hilfst du mir?“ „Muss ich auch wieder nachts raus?“ „Nein.“ „Dann ja.“ Junko sprach jetzt noch leiser: „Melde mich bitte führ die letzten 2 Stunden krank, sag einfach ich sei auf mein Zimmer gegangen. Ich selbst werde aber nicht dort sein.“ „Ok, das mach ich. Was ist denn dein Plan.“ „Tut mir leid, kann ich dir vorerst nicht verraten.“ Ihr Plan war einfach gestrickt: sie wollte ab den letzten 2 Stunden auf die Jungentoilette gehen. Auf die eine Kabine würde sie defekt schreiben und sich auf der Kloschüssel verstecken, in eben dieser Kabine. So würde man sie im Unterricht und bei Beginn der Sperrstunde nicht vermissen. Sie würde dort warten bis der Unterricht der Night Class beginnt. Tatsächlich meldete Fudo seine Flamme krank, und man glaubte ihm. Und wie Junko vermutet hatte, wurde sie bei der Sperrstunde nicht vermisst. Beim Torwechsel, das heißt kurz davor ,als bereits fast die gesamte Day Class vor dem Tor versammelt war, schlichen sich Kuraiko und Mitsuki zum Schulgebäude. Sie hatten Glück, dass die Vertrauensschüler nun auch mehr auf Fudo achten mussten. Fushigi, die die Abwesenheit beider bemerkt hatte und über ihren Freund von Kuraikos Plan erfahren hatte, war stinksauer. „Wieso, wieso muss sie immer so einen Unfug treiben, ist es ihr nicht langsam mal genug Risiko…Jetzt haben sie auch Fudo erwischt…“ brummelte sie miesgelaunt vor sich hin. Schmollend saß sie in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett und starrte das Go – Spiel an, das sie am Vortag nachmittags mit Kuraiko begonnen hatte. Und wenn du fliegst? Mit wem soll ich dann Go spielen…Da klopfte es an der Tür. „WER!“ fragte sie genervt. Die Tür ging auf und Kiyoshi kam herein und setzte sich neben sie, küsste sie zur Begrüßung zärtlich auf die Lippen und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. „Ich weiß dass du wütend bist…aber komm, vergiss das. Kuraiko kommt schon klar, seit sie ihre Nächtlichen Rundgänge macht sind schon mehr als 30 Schüler erwischt worden…Sie geht ja auch meist gar nicht so nah an die Night Class Schüler heran.“ Fushigi lehnte sich schweigend an seine Schulter. „Fushigi…ich kann mir vorstellen wie du dich fühlst…heute weiß ich es vielleicht sogar…Taiki will auch aufs Gelände der Night Class um ihnen eins auszuwischen, ich sagte ihm zwar, er soll es lassen aber er hat schon sowas wie Stinkbomben gekauft…echt ich versteh nicht was…“ „Wie bitte? Was hat Taiki vor?“ „Naja, er wollte der Eliteklasse eins auswischen, ich denke weil er Eifersüchtig auf sie ist…“ „Wann? Heute Nacht?“ „Ja, genau…wieso? Seit wann interessiert der dich so?“ Fushigi sprang entschlossen auf: „Nicht ER! Kuraiko! Sie ist in Gefahr, ich muss sie warnen!“ „Was? Wieso das jetzt?“ „Ganz einfach, wenn Taiki ihnen eins auswischt und nicht erwischt wird, aber Kuraiko, weil sie heute nicht alleine sondern mit Mitsuki umherwandert, wird man die Stinkbomben IHR in die Schuhe schieben.“ Fushigi zog sich ihre Schuhe an und stürmte zum Tor. Mist! Die Vertrauensschüler stehen noch immer am Tor um die Night Class von ihren Groupies zu beschützten…doch ich muss es versuchen. Dachte sie. „Hey, du da!! Mach sofort, dass du auf dein Zimmer kommst, jetzt ist Sperrstunde für die Day Class!!“ Yuki hatte sich unmittelbar vor sie gestellt, als sie augenscheinlich über die Mauer klettern wollte. Fushigi steckte zurück: „Ja, ist ja gut…eigentlich hab ich nur schauen wollen ob mein Freund hier ist…“ „Wer ist denn dein Freund…?“ „Kiyoshi…eigentlich ist er auch nie hier, aber…auf seinem Zimmer ist er nicht gewesen. Jetzt kann ich ihn aber auch nicht sehen, tut mir leid.“ „Ach nein, ist schon gut! Ich dachte du wolltest über die Mauer klettern wegen, naja du weißt schon…“ „Wenn ich schon über diese Mauer klettern würde dann nur vor den Augen meines Sportlehrers, um mein Ansehen zu verbessern…ich bin nämlich ne totale Niete in Sport…“ Yuki musste lachen: „Sollen wir beim Rundgang nach deinem Freund gucken?“ „Nein, ich denke das wird nicht Nötig sein, der Pennt immer schon recht früh…aber ich gehe einfach noch mal im Haus Sonne nachsehen vielleicht war er bei einem Freund oder so…“ „Na gut. Schlaf gut!“ „Ja, danke Kurosu….Ich wünsche dir eine ruhige Nacht. Und Kiryu auch.“ „Oh, danke! He Zero! Das nette Mädchen hat dir auch eine ruhige Nacht gewünscht!“ Zero wendete sich zu Yuki und warf Fushigi einen desinteressierten Blick zu: „Na und? Mach lieber deine Arbeit Yuki!“ „Oh, äh, JA.“ Fushigi ging wieder in Richtung Wohnheim, machte aber dann doch kehrt und schlich sich langsam in Richtung Schulgebäude. ---- 200px|right Junko befindet sich noch im Schulgebäude und gerät in Gefahr, und auch Fushigi befindet sich auf dem Gelände, sie will die Night Class warnen Kapitel 5 Auf einem Baum vor dem Gebäude saßen Kuraiko und Mitsuko und schauten durch das Fenster in den Klassensaal. Ichijô und Kuran hatten ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt, aber Kain konnten sie sehen. Mitsuko war nur am Schwärmen und kam gar nicht mehr zur Ruhe: „Oh Mann, ich werd‘ irre, da sitzt er!! Können wir nicht etwas näher ran?“ „huh? Am besten ins Klassenzimmer was?“ „Oh ja, ginge das denn?“ Kuraiko fasste sich an den Kopf: „Nur wenn du erwischt werden willst.“ Mitsuko seufzte. „Und was ist mit diesem Vorsprung, von da aus können wir sicher noch besser ins Klassenzimmer gucken…“ „Eher schlecht. Da halten sich öfter die Vertrauensschüler auf.“ „Oh…“ Mitsukos Blick fiel wieder auf Kain, der lässig auf dem Tisch saß und seine langen Beine auf dem Vordertisch abgestützt hatte, offenbar fand er den Unterricht langweilig… „Du, Kuraiko…findest du nicht, dass die Night Class dafür dass es alles hochbegabte Eliteschüler sind, sehr desinteressiert und wie ein Sauhaufen dasitzen? Ich meine wenn wir so sitzen würden, bekämen unsre Lehrer einen Raster.“ „Wahrscheinlich eben genau weil sie Eliteschüler sind.“ Mitsuko verfiel wieder in ihre Schwärmphase während Kuraiko hoffte, dass es bald vorbei war:'' Ich bin nachts Unterwegs, weil ich die Stille genieße und jetzt hab ich die an der Backe…'' Junko war inzwischen wieder aufgewacht und verließ die Toilette. Alles war verdächtig ruhig. Sie schlich den Gang entlang. Jetzt werde ich sie abfangen! Garantiert. Dachte sie und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Ausgang. Ihr Blick fiel aus den großen Fenstern aufs Gelände, perfekt, die Vertrauensschüler waren nicht zusehen. Für nur 2 von ihnen war das Gelände auch einfach zu groß. „Na hallo, wen haben wir denn da? Hast du dich verlaufen? Du bist doch in der Day Class.“ Schockiert wirbelte sie herum; Mist, erwischt! Von einem Night Class Schüler! Er war allein und sah sie irgendwie merkwürdig an, so als ob er sie gerne essen würde. „Hey, bitte verrat mich nicht…ich bin auf der Mädchentoilette eingeschlafen und eben erst wieder zu mir gekommen…ich hatte wohl Fieber.“ Der Schüler schien ganz unbeeindruckt: „Hach, ich will dich doch gar nicht verraten…Was ich will…“ er kam näher. Junko trat bis ans Fenster zurück, wollte er sie etwa küssen? Oder Schlimmer. „Wenn du mir an die Wäsche willst, dann mach ich dich alle; ich kann Karate und Kendo…“ Obwohl Kendo ohne Stock wertlos war…aber es klang gut. „Keine Sorge, es wird kaum wehtun und du bleibst komplett bekleidet…“ Der Schüler drängte sie an die Wand und hielt sie an den Handgelenken fest, dann bohrte er seine Fangzähne genüsslich in ihren Hals. „AHH!!! Was hör auf, hör auf!!!“ Sie bemerkte wie ihr langsam die Sinne schwanden, ihre Beine begannen zu zittern, ihr Herz schlug schneller und ihr wurde fast schwarz vor Augen. Kleine, klebrige Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn. Da gaben ihre Beine nach, nur dieser Schüler hielt sie noch fest. Sie merkte, dass sie keinen Halt mehr hatte. Plötzlich ließ er sie unverhofft los und stürmte davon. Sie versuchte sich zwar zu halten aber es half nichts, ihre Beine gaben einfach nach und sie stürzte zu Boden. Zwar hatte sie versucht sich gegenüber an der Wand zu halten, doch die war noch gut 2 Meter entfernt. Ihr war schwindlig, sie versuchte aufzustehen, vergeblich. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, wie Pudding gaben ihre Beine nach, wollten ihr nicht gehorchen. Und keiner war zu sehen. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sie hörte wie ein Schüler zu ihr kam auf sie zu, rannte dann aber wieder weg. Kurz darauf erschien er wieder mit Kuran und Ichijô im Schlepptau. Sie öffnete die Augen jedoch nicht. „…da ist sie, fast Blutleer, ohne Bewusstsein.“ „Hast du noch jemanden gesehen. In ihrer Nähe?“ Nein Kaname – sama.“ –sama? Was hatte das zu bedeuten, Junko war verwirrt. „Ich hab es ihr auch noch nicht gelöscht, vielleicht hat er es schon getan…oder sie…wobei ich glaube es war ein männlicher Schüler.“ „Ist gut, danke, du kannst gehen. Kuran beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und fasste ihr auf die Stirn: „Sie befindet sich im Schockzustand…sie muss ins Krankenzimmer vorerst. Dann werden wir den Rektor informieren, immerhin gab es zwei Verstöße.“ Da öffnete sie die Augen: „Kuran – senpai, Ichijô – senpai…Zum Glück…ich war auf der Toilette eingeschlafen…Fiber…und erst jetzt wieder aufgewacht…da kam dieser Schüler…hellbraunes kurzes Haar, braune Augen…etwas größer als ich es bin…ich kann mich kaum erinnern…er wollte mir an die Wäsche, erst hat er mich geküsst und dann wollte er mir an den Rock – mich an grabschen, da hab ich mich gewährt, aber offenbar war ich noch nicht fit genug…“ hauchte Junko schwach…sie hielt es für klüger, die Wahrheit nicht zu sagen, sie vertraute Kuran und Ichijô nicht, auch wenn ihre Blicke sanft waren. „Ichijô, bring sie bitte vor ins Krankenzimmer…und wenn nötig…“ er fasste mit seinen Fingern gegen die Stirn und Ichijô zu Symbolisieren wenn es nötig wäre ihr Gedächtnis zu löschen. „Geht klar, Kaname. So komm mal hoch, ich denke ich trage dich.“ Er nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie den Gang entlang. Sein Duft war ganz eigenartig, ganz anders als von allen Jungs der Day Class. Er machte doch einen so zarten Eindruck und war doch so stark. Im Krankenzimmer legte er sie ins Bett: „So jetzt schlaf erst mal ein wenig. Ja?“ „Danke Ichijô – senpai.“ Instinktiv griff sie sich an die blutende Stelle am Hals: „ Oh, offenbar hat er mich auch noch gekratzt der Mistkerl.“ Ichijô klebte ihr ein Pflaster über die Bisswunde: „Ja, lass das Pflaster am besten einige Zeit drauf. Ist sonst noch was passiert, oder kam dir etwas merkwürdig vor?“ „Nein…naja nur das ein Eliteschüler solche Pläne hat, so versaut ist…ein Spanner…ich glaube aber er hat dann doch nichts mehr weiter gemacht….“ „Nein, das glaube ich auch nicht…“ Erwartungsvoll waren alle Blicke auf Kaname gerichtet, als er wieder ins Klassenzimmer kam: „Wir haben eine Vermutung wer es war, nach dem Unterricht möchte ich aber, dass er sich freiwillig meldet! Dem Mädchen geht es den Umständen entsprechend, offenbar hat sie an den Vorfall keine Erinnerung mehr, ihre Gedanken wurden offenbar manipuliert. Trotzdem bin ich schwer enttäuscht, dass dieser Jemand so gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen hat!“ er legte seine Hand vors Gesicht und ging wieder an seinen Platz. Der Schüler der Junko das Blut geraubt hatte wurde aschfahl und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen…jetzt würde er den Zorn seines reinblütigen Oberhaupts zu spüren bekommen. Ruka hatte das Verhalten des Schülers sofort bemerkt: „Kaname – sama, ich glaube ich weiß…“ Da wurde auf einmal die Tür aufgestoßen…nach Ichijô klang das nicht. Völlig außer Atem stand eine Day Class Schülerin in der Tür. Kaname stand auf, Aidô fragte um Kaname – sama die Arbeit abzunehmen: „Was willst du hier! Es ist Sperrstunde du bist jetzt schon die zweite!“ „Aidô…“ wurde er von Kaname beschwichtigt. „Das ist ein Verstoß gegen die Schulregeln.“ Wandte er sich der Schülerin zu. „Ja, ja ich weiß! Ich bin Fushigi aus der Day Class und ich bin nicht hier um zu spannen, ich habe nur gehört wie einer der Jungs aus meiner Klasse heute Nacht der Night Class eins auswischen will, ich will euch warnen! Er will zum Haus Mond und ich weiß es nicht genau was er vor hat!“ „Ach deshalb…es ist trotzdem ein Verstoß den ich leider dem Rektor melden muss…“ „Schon gut, Hausvorsand Kuran – senpai, aber ich wollte das dieser Schüler – am besten – rechtzeitig erwischt wird, aber wollte nicht selbst handeln, sondern es der Night Class berichten…erst hab ich die Vertrauensschüler gesucht, aber nicht gleich gefunden und weil die Zeit knapp war…bin ich hier her und…“ „Ist gut. Ich muss es leider trotzdem Melden…aber danke. Kain.“ Kain sah sofort auf: „Ja, Kaname – sama?“ „Geh bitte zum Haus Mond und sieh nach dem Rechten, wenn sich dort tatsächlich ein Schüler aufhält, halte ihn bitte auf und bring ihn zum Rektor.“ „Jawohl, Kaname – sama.“ Kain verneigte sich und verließ den Klassensaal. Aidô wandte sich beleidigt ab: Wieso nur Akatsuki, das ist nicht fair, ich will Kaname – sama auch helfen… „Kaname – sama…“ „Ja Ruka.“ „Ich würde mich anbieten, Fushigi – san zurück zubringen, in ihr Wohnheim.“ „Vielen Dank, tu das.“ Siegesbewusst warf Ruka ihrem Cousin einen fast abwertenden Blick zu, dieser kochte nun innerlich vor Eifersucht. Ruka nahm Fushigi mit aus dem Zimmer. „Ich kann sie begleiten!“ rief Aidô. Kaname schloss die Augen: „Ich glaube das bekommt Ruka auch allein hin, außerdem ist es noch nicht allzu lang her, dass ich dich wegen illegalen Blutsaugens bestraft habe…“ Aidô setzte sich wieder, inzwischen tiefst frustriert, auf seinen Platz. ---- Damit sind wir am Ende: Hier trifft Kain auf Mitsuko und die Stunde der Wahrheit naht, was wird Mitsuko zu ihm sagen, wer wird bestraft, und was weiß Junko wirklich Kapitel 6 "Finale" 200px|rightKain war inzwischen aus dem Schulgebäude geeilt, doch noch glaubte er nicht, dass an dem Gerücht etwas dran war. Da fiel sein Blick auf Mitsuko und Kuraiko, die eigentlich gerade langsam wieder den Heimweg geplant hatten. „Hey, ihr da! Das darf doch jetzt nicht wahr sein…“ sagte er genervt. „Oh, gut, dass wir einen treffen!“ Rief Kuraiko, Mitsuko wusste nicht ob sie kreischen oder fliehen sollte. „Wieso? Was ist denn? Ich bin leider beschäftigt.“ „Kain – senpai, wir haben erfahren wie ein Schüler der Day Class ein Attentat auf das Haus Mond plant…mit Stinkbomben und so.“ Sagte Kuraiko als wäre es selbstverständlich um diese Zeit noch unterwegs zu sein und für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen. Kain blieb plötzlich stehen: „Das riecht jetzt aber schwer nach Verschwörung…gleich so viele warnen uns wegen dem Selben…Was ist hier los?“ „Was? Wieso viele? Wer denn noch?“ „Ich glaube ihr Name war Fushigi, aus dem 3. Jahr der Day Class…“ Kuraiko fiel der Kinnladen runter: „WAS!!? Das kann nicht sein, sie verstößt nie gegen die Regeln!! Echt?“ „Ja, aber jetzt bin ich verwundert…wenn ihr ernsthaft erstaunt seit…dann ist an der Geschichte vielleicht doch was dran…“ Kain war noch immer skeptisch. „Kain – senpai, gehst du zum Haus Mond?“ „Ja.“ „Gut, dann können wir auch wieder zurück.“ „Gute Idee, es ist gefährlich.“ Kain ging weiter. Mitsuko war wie versteinert gewesen…''wenn ich mich jetzt nicht bemerkbar mache, dann erkennt er mich nie…'' „Wild…äh Kain – senpai!! Warte!!“ Kain blieb noch einmal stehen und sah Mitsuko an. „Ich bin Seno, Mitsuko, aus der Day Class im dritten Jahr…und ich…finde dich einfach nur super!!! Wild – senpai!!“ rief sie ihm mit gesenktem Blick entgegen, dann aber hob sie den Kopf und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Freut mich dich kennenzulernen.“ Ihr Herz begann zu rasen: „Ich liebe dich!! Ich liebe dich!!“ sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. Sein Blick wurde nun mitleidig, als wollte er sagen: Tut mir leid für dich, ehrlich, aber ich liebe eine andere, doch ich weiß was du empfindest. All das spiegelte sich in seinem Blick wieder. Dann schloss er die Augen und wandte sich ab, um weiter zugehen. „Wild – senpai!! Kain – Senpai!!“ „Tut mir leid, ich wurde von Hausvorstand Kuran geschickt, ich muss zum Haus Mond. Aber wir sehen uns sicher wieder beim Klassenwechsel am Tor.“ Mitsuko bemerkte wie ihre Augen heiß wurden, sie war traurig, dass er ihrer Liebe kein Interesse entgegengebracht hatte, aber mehr als glücklich, dass er sie nun bemerkt hatte. „Ah, Kain eins noch!!“ wie ein Blitz rannte sie ihm nach, überholte ihn und hielt ihm Schokolade hin. „Danke, aber wofür…es ist doch gar nicht…“ „Ja, ich weiß, geh jetzt weiter, ich konnte sie letztes Mal nicht an den Mann bringen, deshalb trage ich sie immer mit mir herum, bis die Gelegenheit kommt…das war sie. Bitteschön.“ „Vielen Dank. Wenn ihr von jetzt an im Haus Sonne bleibt, werde ich euch ausnahmsweise nicht verpetzen.“ „Wir versprechen es!“ Sagte Mitsuko. „Vielen Dank, mach’s gut.“ Sagte Kuraiko leise, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Wohnheim. Als Kain am Haus Mond ankam, sah er eine zerbrochene Scheibe am Eingang, nur ein kleiner Bruch, aber von drinnen drang ein unschöner Geruch nach außen. Kain eilte zum Eingang und den Gang entlang. Da sah er wie ein Schüler in Day Class Uniform gerade versuchen wollte, eine Stinkbombe zu zünden. In seiner Tasche sah er weitere Stinkbomben und Silvesterkracher. Kain kontrollierte das Feuer so, dass es aus dem Feuerzeug nicht mehr heraus kam, ging auf den Schüler zu und entriss ihm das Feuerzeug und die Stinkbombe. „Uah! Was wieso??“ stotterte Taiki. „Was du da tust ist mehr als ein Verstoß gegen die Schulordnung. Das ist kriminell und zwar richtig!“ Was hast du da vorne durchs Fenster geworfen?“ „Nen Chinakracher…Es ist aber nichts passiert…ihr nehmt uns allen die Mädels weg mit eurem Modelaussehen!!“ „Ist das ein Grund unser Haus anzugreifen?“ „Nein aber wenn ihr nach faulen Eiern stinkt, werden sich die Mädels mehr nach uns umdrehen.“ „Was für eine bescheuerte Idee.“ Kain hatte Taiki zum Rektor gebracht und nichts über Kuraiko und Mitsuko verraten, da sie offenbar tatsächlich wegen des Attentats gekommen waren. Taiki erhielt einen Vorläufigen Schulverweis bis auf weiteres. Fushigi wurde noch einmal zurück gerufen und ihre Strafe wurde auf Schulordnung abschreiben reduziert, da sie es des Friedenswillen getan hatte und all ihren Mut zusammen genommen hatte, diesen zu schützen. Ruka war froh, dass sie etwas für Kaname tun konnte, Kain sah sie dabei sehnsüchtig an. Beide waren sich im Gebäude des Rektors noch begegnet. Ichijô berichtete Kaname, dass Junko wohl wirklich nichts wisse und deshalb habe er darauf verzichtet ihr Gedächtnis noch einmal zu löschen. Kaname bestrafte den Schüler der Night Class. Junko jedoch hatte gelogen…sie war sich nun sicher: Die Night Class waren alle samt Vampire und offenbar war Kaname – sama ihr Oberhaupt. Doch weil sie ihr Gedächtnis behalten wollte, behielt sie es für sich. Auch Kuraiko hatte eine Vermutung in diese Richtung als sie Junkos Biss – Spuren am Hals gesehen hatte. Beim Klassenwechsel, schenkte Kain Mitsuko noch ein Lächeln, doch Kuraiko bekam das nicht mit, denn sie schlief wieder um nachts fit zu sein. ENDE - OWARI